Insomnio¿Verdad?
by Faye Rouge
Summary: "Yo confío en tí.." ¿Lo suficiente para compartir una cama? ¿En que líos te metiste ahora, Tomoyo Daidouji? ¿Él que pensara al respecto?. TxE más prometedor que el summary ;  r
1. El mejor de los momentos

**Notas: **Bueno, antes de comenzar me gustaría presentarme con ustedes, soy nueva en esta pagina pero antigüa (?) Entre los fans de CCS así como fan del TxE. Es muy importante para mi que me den sus opiniones respecto al escrito ya que es de los primeros que relizo y me gustaría poder hacer trabajos de calidad que mantenga a la gente entretenida (x Para más información sobre mi espero actualizar mi perfil lo más pronto posible y también garantizo responder cualquier PM.

Así mismo, aprovecho para recordarles que esta es una historia dividida en tres partes (: que publicaré reciba o no los reviews esperados pues aunque sea una sola persona la que encuentre interesante esta historia me parece injusto dejarlos con la duda! Y bueno, no los distraigo más, ¡espero los disfruten mucho!

**Disclimainer:** Ningún personaje de CSS me pertence (muy a mi pesar)

******Chap: 1**

**El Mejor de los Momentos**

Se removió angustiada en su cama una vez más, esta vez decidió posicionarse boca arriba de manera que pudiera contemplar el techo ver si por arte de magia alguna respuesta a su problema aparecía en el.

"¿Qué me está pasando?" Refunfuñó con un puchero la chica, cubriendo sus lindos ojos amatistas con la suave sábana del hotel "Deja de pensarlo"

Graduación. Esa era la razón por la que la jovencita se encontraba en un una cama que no era la suya, hace varias semanas había terminado su último semestre de bachillerato a los 17 años. Fue un momento nostálgico pero también lleno de orgullo y nuevas promesas que deparaba el futuro. Ella por su parte, estaba ansiosa por ingresar a la escuela de diseño, carrera que no sorprendió a nadie viniendo de ella.

Tomoyo Daidouji junto con sus amigos había organizado un viaje a la playa, se lo merecían ¿cierto? Después de tres años, seis semestres, 36 meses de su vida dedicados a la escuela habían logrado terminarla. Algunos de ellos con menciones honoríficas, ejemplo, Li Syaoran, un joven de intercambio proveniente de Hong Kong, bastante atractivo, reservado, serio, tímido, dedicado y novio de su despistada mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto, que a pesar se sus contados defectos, había logrado conquistar ese corazón que parecía de hielo con sus encantos, sacando lo mejor de ese chico de melena castaña con sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en sus queridos amigos, en una habitación no muy lejana (ella había insistido en que deberían compartirla) sonrojándose y pidiendo mil y una disculpa por una u otra razón que realmente no amerita tantos escándalos.

"Pero… Yo también quisiera…" ¡NO!

Con ellos iban varios compañeros que conocían desde la tierna infancia, desde Rikka hasta Naoko. Era el primer de estadía en el hotel y había sido simplemente maravilloso, el Sol, la arena, el mar, la comodísima alberca, los camastros… ¡En fin! Todo lo que ellos podían pedir. Entonces ¿Cuál era el problema de Tomoyo? Se preguntaran.

"¡Ush!" Apretó sus ojos fuertemente mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas "¿Porqué no dejo de pensarlo?…Eriol"

Sus mejillas se tornaron todavía más oscuras. Jamás se atrevería a llamarlo así, el era Hiraguizawa-kun y así se iba a quedar por los siglos de los siglos. Lástima que ese nombre le diera un sabor tan dulce a su boca al pronunciarlo.

Tomoyo se levantó de golpe de la cama sintiendo un ligero mareo.

"Basta… Bajare a la recepción, preguntare donde puedo tomar un vaso de ALGO caliente y dormire." Hmmm… Algo caliente…¡…!

La morocha comenzó a caminar intentando ignorar los pensamientos que enviaba a su mente su lo corazón, ¡Pero es que era irresistible! Esa piel tan blanca, esos ojos oscuros llenos de misterio, su sonrisa curvando sus deliciosos labios.

"¡Hentai!" Se reprimió mentalmente saliendo de su habitación cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la que deseaba. Se detuvo un momento, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. Comenzó a caminar "Es verdad, en el pasillo hay una máquina dispensadora de bebidas"

Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar con sus pies descalzos sobre la mullida alfombra roja del hotel, sin fijarse realmente en lo que había en su camino. Después de algunos pasos se posó frente a la máquina y presionando los botones adecuados, la máquina dejó caer pesadamente una lata de jugo de uva, pero no cualquier jugo de uva, era un delicioso jugo de uva verde.

"Tan único como tú" murmuró, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo y rindiéndose ante sus pensamientos fielmente dedicados a él. Después de recoger el producto, se levanto y vio su reflejo en el vidrio de la máquina. No ha cambiado mucho.

Su cabello sigue siendo largo y ligeramente rizado en las puntas, su piel, a pesar de estar en la playa era exquisitamente blanca (tomaba bastantes precauciones con ella), sin embargo, su cuerpo ahora no era el delgaducho de los tiempos de educación básica. Ahora se podía apreciar una delicada cintura así como unas piernas suavemente torneadas.

"Pero el no se fijara en mi" Pensó sonriendo melancólicamente a su reflejo, pudo ver en sus ojos amatistas una chispa de tristeza. Y también el 301 en dorado de la puerta detrás de ella.

"_301..Si necesitas algo Daidouji-san ahí puedes encontrarme"_

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente y su cuerpo giro a una velocidad demonial al darse cuenta frente a que habitación estaba. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder de nuevo por el pensamiento que estaba cruzando su mente.

"…Eriol-kun" Suena como a un té de manzanilla con leche y mucha azúcar.

Sin percatarse verdaderamente de lo que hacía dio un paso en dirección a la puerta.

"_Ni siquiera va a estar abierta_" Pensó mientras daba otro paso vacilante "_Por lo tanto ¿Qué tan malo puede ser que intente abrirla? Tal vez así pueda dormir más tranquila"_

Tomó la perilla con manos vacilantes y sintió la fría textura del metal en la punta de sus yemas. Conteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos comenzó a girarla sintiendo el recorrido del artefacto. Sintió una ligera obstrucción y retiró la mano de golpe, soltando un pequeño grito de sorpresa al escuchar el sonido que la perilla emitió cuando la liberó. Pero más mortificante era la luz que salio por la pequeña rendija inferior de su puerta.

Asustada, sin idea de cómo salir de tan embarazosa situación, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a teclear números en la máquina dispensadora. Casi sintió que se le caía el corazón a los pies mientras la sangre se disparaba a su cabeza al ver que la puerta se abría.

La luz no permitía ver bien las facciones de aquel recién entrado en escena, pero son su silueta era más que suficiente para que la nívea supiera de quien se trataba.

"Daidouji-san.." ¡Tan dulce como un pastel de chocolate! Era su nombre salido de sus labios.

"Er..¡Hiraguizawa-kun!" Tomoyo se giró con una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos entrecerrados y su cara y voz lo más calmados que podían mostrarse con us corazón latiendo tan rápido "Que coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí"

Eriol la observó con sus ojos oscuros confundidos y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada, dándole un aire ligeramente infantil que hacía que Tomoyo sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

"_Debí haber imaginado… Nadie trató de abrir mi puerta"_

La confusión desapareció dejando pasar su misteriosa sonrisa una vez más.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, jovencita?" Le preguntó juguetonamente a la morocha.

"Pues…" La verdad a medias no es una mentira "¡Vine por una bebida Hirgauizawa-kun! No puedo dormir"

"Ah… Males de dormir en lugares desconocidos" Dijo el con una risa ligera, logrando sacar una sonrisa de la morocha "¿Ya estás mejor?"

"¡Hai!" Dijo más enérgicamente de lo que deseaba "Uhm…" Una idea apareció en su mente pero…

"¿Sucede algo, Daidouji?" Amatista se encontró con azul profundo, titubeantes orbes ancladas a esos ojos preocupados. Ideas dignas de un _hentai_.

"Uhm… Pues"

"Sabes que te ayudaré en lo que necesites"

Tomoyo bajó la mirada por unos segundos a sus pies descalzos, sus dedos se contraían y viceversa reflejando el nerviosismo. Esto no era digno de una señorita, de una persona como ella. Levantó la mirada y de nuevo encontró ese mar de emociones y sintió la urgencia de nadar en ellas.

"_Siempre hay una primera vez"_

"No puedo entrar a mi habitación" mintió Tomoyo, dando un salto a un acantilado del que sabía no iba a poder regresar "Olvidé las llaves de mi habitación y la cerré con seguro por accidente… Ahora no tengo… Donde dormir…"

Un incómodo silencio se irguió entre los dos, la pequeña amatista era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos ahora, sintiendo el arrepentimiento por la estúpida mentira correr directo a sus mejillas. Pero visto desde otra perspectiva, ese sonrojo era por la vergüenza de haber sido tan distraída (cosa nada común en ella) y el tener que revelárselo a el, tal vez miedo a la burla.

Eriol sonrió tratando de transmitirle seguridad.

"Puedes quedarte en mi habitación si así lo deseas"

"¡Ah!…Ano…" Eriol posó una mano en su hombro, deteniendo las palabras que pretendían salir de su boca.

"No te preocupes…" Comenzó a guiarla hacia el cuarto, empujándola suavemente mientras la tomaba de los hombros, ella solo atinó a seguir caminando "No te pienso dejar en el pasillo sola"

La amatista sintió cierto remordimiento, muy, pero muy dentro de ella. Por ahora solo podía sonreír y sentir a través de su pijama la presión de esas fuertes manos masculinas que la guiaban a su cielo personal.

"A-Arigatou…" dijo en un murmullo. Eriol simplemente sonrío. Soltó los hombros de la chica (para desmayo de ella) y se giró a cerrar la puerta, asegurándola. Tomoyo sintió un escalofría al escuchar el "click" del seguro. Otras mil ideas comenzaron a surgir en su mente, pero por esta noche había sido suficiente.

Eriol se paró a su lado, ella trató de controlarse a pesar de la alegría que le incitaba a correr kilómetros por tenerlo a su lado. La lucecita de la mesa de noche iluminaba suavemente la habitación.

"Bueno Daidouji-san, puedes quedarte la cama, yo puedo dormir en el suelo o tal vez en…"

La recién mencionada tomó por sorpresa a Eriol tomándolo por la mano, el joven de cabello oscuro la miró con sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos enmarcados por unas cejas ligeramente levantadas.

"Ano…" Tomoyo respiró profundo internamente, no estaba segura de nada de lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería aprovechar ese valor en el que se había sumergido "Por que no..compartimos la cama, Hirgauizawa-san, es lo suficientemente… Amplia"

De nuevo ese silencio que podía matarla. Segundos, minutos, horas, meses ¡Dios que estaba haciendo!.

"No quisiera incomodarte Daidouji…"

"¡No te preocupes!" dijo abruptamente, cortando las palabras de Eriol "Yo… confío en ti"

"…Gracias"

De verdad, hay de cosas incómodas, a cosas que matan por dentro mientras suceden. Y en esta ocasión, mientras ambos se acomodaban en la cama ella no podía evitar pensar en lo inusual de la situación y preguntarse si esa sonrisa en los labios de el era auténtica o era una mascara para esconder su nerviosismo. ¡Si tan solo hubiera una luz que le permitiera ver mejor su rostro! Algo que la acercara a esos ojos oscuros para encontrar la realidad…

"¿Daidouji-san?" Despertó de sus cavilaciones "¿Estás bien? De verdad si esto te molesta puedo…"

"¡Oh no! Esto es perfecto… Es decir no, no me molesta para nada"

El níveo de nuevo calló, limitándose a sonreír. Esta era toda una nueva faceta que no conocía de su compañera, es decir ¿Cuántas veces puedes ver a Tomoyo Daidouji distraída, titubeante e insegura?

Sin encontrar ninguna otra razón para molestarla Eriol le deseo un suave "buenas noches" mientras se quitaba los lentes, dio la vuelta en su lado de la cama, dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

No lo logró, después de quince minutos había notado que su compañera no había cambiado de posición desde las últimas palabras que había intercambiado. Seguía sentada escrutando pensamientos ajenos al ojiazul, el cual no se atrevía a preguntarle cual era el problema.

Unos minutos más así, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados la sentía, casi podía ver su silueta en la oscuridad, estaba empezando a preguntarse si ella no estaría incómoda cuando algo sucedió.

Sin previo aviso sintió como la dulce jovencita se acercaba a el, Eriol no se movió, expectante. La morocha recargo suavemente una mano en su brazo ejerciendo una suave, casi imperceptible presión mientras el trataba de mantener su serenidad.

"Buenas noches, Eriol-kun" dijo ella, casi en su oído, permitiendo que el suave y dulce aliento de uvas verdes le rozara la piel con un cosquilleo agradable, aunque no tan agradable como el delicado beso que plantó en su mejilla "Arigatou… Por esta maravillosa oportunidad"

Por fin, sacando todo aquello que le impedía dormir, Tomoyo se recostó y lentamente cayó en los brazos de morfeo, una sonrisa adornando su rostro. El caso de Eriol era un poco diferente.


	2. Dulce amanecer Amargo despertar

¡Hola! Antes que nada quisiera agradecerle a todas esas personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un comentario (: me ayudan mucho a querer escribir más historias. Les recuerdo, esta saga va a contar con 3 episodios, más estoy penando en agregar un cuarto pero esto si estos tres les parecen los suficientemente buenos y les gustaria alguna continuación, lo dejo abierto a su criterio y cualquier idea/comentario que quieran aportar será completamente bienvenido, les dejo aquí la segunda parte ¡Dsifrutenla!

**Chap:2**

**Dulce amanecer; amargo despertar.**

Los dulces ojos amatistas sintieron los cálidos rayos de sol sobre sus parpados y trabajosamente comenzaron a abrirse dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, una sonrisa surco sus labios al recordar los hechos de ayer, sabia que no era correcto haberle mentido a ese joven de orbes misteriosas para que ambos durmieran juntos, pero en ese momento su corazón era el que había tomado la iniciativa. Mordió su labio inferior sintiendo un poco de culpa al pensar lo que el diría o haría si supiera que todo eso había sido inventado.

"_Yo… confío en ti" _Resonaron las palabras que había utilizado para que el no se sintiera incómodo por dormir en la misma cama que ella, ahogo un suspiro pensando si el podría confiar en ella después de sus acciones.

Cuidadosamente, se levantó de la cama y puso los pies descalzos sobre el suelo, sintiendo el frío en las plantas de sus pies mandarle un escalofrío por el cuerpo. Se giró discretamente para ver a su amor secreto; Ahí estaba el, con el cabello enmarañado y una expresión cansada en sus facciones elegantes. Tomoyo pensó que debería dejarlo dormir, pues tal vez había tenido alguna pesadilla o tal vez no se había sentido cómodo. La última idea hizo que la morocha frunciera levente el entrecejo al tiempo que se levantaba completamente de la cama y empezaba a caminar fuera de la habitación ¿Sería eso por lo que Eriol se veía tan cansado?

Tomoyo cerró la puerta tras de sí con suma cautela, soltando un suspiro al soltar la perilla y comenzar a caminar hacia su habitación. Por una parte no cabía en si misma de la felicidad, pero por otra el remordimiento y la idea del rechazo de Eriol la estaba matando por dentro ¿Qué haría ahora?

"¡Tomoyo-chan!" la ojiazul elevó la mirada sin poder esconder su sorpresa, frente a ella estaban nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto y Li Syaoran observándola, la primera con preocupación, el segundo con renuencia.

"Ah…¡Buenos días Sakura, Li!" respondió con una sonrisa idéntica a la que le discaría a Sakura en cualquier situación normal.

"¿Tomoyo-chan…?" Sakura la vio algo dudosa "Ohio…¿Dónde estabas?"

Pregunta abrupta. Silencio ¿Por qué se encontraba tanto en esa situación últimamente?

"Etto… Daijobou Sakura… Fui a tomar algo Sakura ¡Hace demasiado calor y sabes que no estoy acostumbrada!" Soltó una risa al final para tratar de darle fuerza a su segunda mentira.

"Podrías haber pedido algo por servicio a la habitación Daidouji…" dijo Syaoran no muy convencido por las actitudes de la morocha.

"¡Arigatou! Li-kun" contestó demasiado rápido Tomoyo, nerviosa por la mirada escéptica de su amigo castaño "La próxima ves tendré eso en mente"

"¡Ah! Tomoyo-chan no te preocupes, yo tampoco tenía idea que el hotel contaba con ese servicio" rió Sakura dándole a la amatista un alivio invaluable por bajar la tensión del momento "Bueno, bueno, iremos adelantándonos al comedor, apartaremos una mesa para desayunar todos juntos."

Con una sonrisa y un sonrojo tomó la mano de Syaoran quien a su vez adquirió un tono rosado pálido en las mejillas y comenzó a correr en dirección al comedor "No tardes, Tomoyo, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún"

La mencionada respondió sacudiendo la cabeza afirmativa y enérgicamente hasta que ambos desaparecieron en el elevador, soltó un nuevo suspiro y apretó sus manos contra el corazón, de verdad estaba armando un lío.

Después de revisar que nadie estuviera cerca, entró a su habitación con la llave que había tenido todo el tiempo en el bolsillo y entró rápidamente al baño, con agua tibia comenzó a ducharse para después salir, secarse el cabello, cepillarse los dientes y vestirse con su traje de baño debajo de una falda blanca y una linda blusita con encaje rosada, muy parecido al color al traje de dos piezas que había elegido ese día.

Se miró en el espejo y tomo aire fuertemente. Este iba a ser un día pesado.

_Toc toc toc…_

Suspiró algo cansada imaginando las preguntas de sus amigas que probablemente sabían más de lo que ella quisiera y se armo de valor para abrir la puerta y buscar la manera más sutil de salirse del problema.

"¿Hiraguizawa-san?" Preguntó al ver al níveo parado al otro lado de su puerta, su rostro se veía cansado pero aún así no borraba su misteriosa y amable sonrisa.

"Buenos días" Tomoyo notó que su querido amigo se tomaba un tiempo, con sus marinos ojos perdidos en el espacio pensando como proceder "Uhm…"

Ambos evadían la mirada del otro de la manera más cortes posible, cada uno pensando el mejor proceder después de haber dormido juntos la noche anterior. La morocha tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al pensar en eso, sonaba tan comprometedor y al mismo tiempo había sido tan inocente…

"Solo quería decirte que… Espero ayer no te hayas incomodado" dijo Eriol sacándola de sus pensamientos "Y que es algo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera de mis amigas"

Mientras el sentía un hueco en el estómago por esas palabras tan burdas, ella tuvo que contener las lagrimas y cambiarlas por una sonrisa tan falsa como las ideas que se había formado en su cabeza.

"¡Hai!" contesto tan firmemente como pudo "Te lo agradezco mucho, te veo en el desayuno"

Cerro la puerta sin mirar al abatido joven dueño de sus ilusiones, que no había hecho nada más con ellas que destrozarlas cual cubo de azúcar sumergido en agua caliente.

Tomoyo se deslizó suavemente por la puerta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, cubrió su boca con su blanca mano y apretando los ojos con fuerza dejo salir las lagrimas sintiéndose una tonta y olvidando el sabor dulzón que le había dejado la cercanía que había sentido con el hombre que amaba.

"_Por cualquiera de mis amigas…"_

Esas palabras retumbaron con fuerza en el fondo de su corazón, suprimiendo cualquier gesto de dulzura que había sido dirigido hacia ella ¿Cuál era la importancia? Ella solo era otra de las tantas…

"_Ohio Eriol-kun" _La joven sintió como el doloroso nudo que apretaba su garganta se anudaba un poco más al escuchar la voz de Sakura fuera de la habitación ¿Se había quedado el afuera? ¿Qué más quería de ella? ¿Se había sentido ofendido?

"_O-Ohio Sakura…" _La voz del pelinegro reflejaba la sorpresa y el disimulado susto de haber sido descubierto parado fuera de la puerta de la dulce amatista, la cual solo seguía haciéndose preguntas y regañándose mentalmente por la situación en la que se había enredado.

"_¿También vienes a buscar a Tomoyo-chan?" _La mencionada aguzó los sentidos, esperando la respuesta…

"_Uhm…"_

"_¡Deberíamos tocar la puerta! Ya es un poco tarde y en cualquier momento dejaran de servir desayunos" _Tomoyo se apretó la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos evitando a toda costa gritarle a Sakura que había sido totalmente inoportuno de su parte interrumpir la respuesta del inglés.

"_Si… Esperare en el comedor"_

"_¡Claro! Ahí se encuentran Syaoran y los demás..¡Ah! Si pudieras acercar una silla para Tomo-chan te lo agradecería, ponla donde tu quieras, olvidé ponerla porque estaba preocupada por ella pues esta mañana se veía muy cansada entonces quería revisar…" _La joven flor de cerezo comenzó a divagar, dándole tiempo a Tomoyo para, sigilosamente, acercarse al espejo sobre el tocador y retocarse un poco, clavo su mirada en sus ojos amatistas.

"Tu eres más fuerte que esto" Se dijo.

La morocha secó sus mejillas con la palma de la mano y parpadeo un par de veces, buscando excusas para el ligero tinte rojo de sus ojos y la hinchazón que, gracias a Dios, aún no se hacia muy notoria…

_Toc toc toc_

Con una última mirada al espejo y una fuerte bocanada de aire, la amatista camino a la puerta con paso ligero y despacio, tratando de actuar lo más natural posible y entre abrió la puerta, fingiendo ignorar la presencia de la niña de ojos verdes.

"¡Sakura-chan!" Exclamó entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo completamente la puerta, tratando de esconder los síntomas de su fuero interno "Justo estaba saliendo para tomar el desayuno juntas"

Sakura le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y la tomó por el brazo, tal como su amiga lo esperaba, no había notado absolutamente nada.

"Tomoyo-chan, te ves muy linda hoy" Dijo para después soltar una fresca risilla que iba muy bien con su estado de amor correspondido, pensaba Tomoyo melancólicamente "Y si te soy sincera ¡Creo que tienes un pretendiente!"

A esto Tomoyo la miro ligeramente confundida, Sakura le guiñó un ojo y levantó el dedo índice diciendo "No soy tan distraída como parezco, hoy en la mañana encontré a alguien fuera de tu cuarto, y creo que ese alguien quería ser el primero en verte esta mañana"

La morocha sintió una pesadumbre en el pecho y desvío la mirada, casualmente, se encontró con la máquina dispensadora donde toda su tragedia amorosa había dado comienzo. Recordó la presencia de Sakura a su lado y regresando la mirada fingió estar sorprendida un segundo para luego sonreír acallando a su lacerado corazón suprimiendo las lagrimas que amenazaban por delatarla.

"Tal vez era alguien que te vio en el hotel y quiso acercarse a mi para acercarse a ti Sakurita" dijo ella diciendo lo primero que cruzó su mente, lo bueno es que se trataba de Sakura, quien no cuestionaba a nadie y encontraba sinceridad en todos los actos y palabras de las personas.

"No, no, no" Dijo ella riendo de nuevo "Yo vi como veía tu puerta ¡Estoy segura que esta enamorado de ti!"

Tomoyo solo soltó una risa claramente forzada y fingida, pero no para la castaña que la tomaba del brazo que no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues la ojiazul la interrumpió con un directo "Y que tal tu noche con Li-kun"

Sakura se sonrojo como un tomate y olvidó por completo todo aquello que estaba contándole a Tomoyo, comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas de lo agradable que era estar en compañía de su pequeño lobo y lo muy feliz que había sido por estar junto a el, aclarando más de una vez que no había sucedido nada malo en esa habitación y el increíble respeto que le tenía el joven chino gracias al amor que se profesaban.

Tomoyo por una parte la escuchaba sonriente y por otra, con cada palabra referente al amor sentía una punzada y un sentimiento inigualable de injusticia por su amarga situación, quería retroceder el tiempo y pausarlo por siempre en el momento en que habían dormido juntos, cortando las palabras que dijo después e insertando alguna frase calida en su lugar, un te quiero…

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, llegaron al comedor y se acercaban a la mesa, la dulce jovencita trato de salir de su ensueño y con su mejor sonrisa dedico un saludo matutino general a todas las personas en la mesa. No pasó desapercibida la seriedad y cierta tensión que había entre ella y su amor platónico, que tenía a Syaoran a un lado y a Rikka del otro. Tomillo sintió como su brillante sonrisa se desvanecía un poco, claramente el no quería tenerla cerca.

Alzó la mirada y se sobresaltó al encontrarse con los ojos avellana del novio de su mejor amiga, mirándola con cierto deje de solidaridad, infundiéndole cierto cariño entre amigos que le parecía inusual pero reconfortante. Por primera vez en la mañana desde que Eriol le había espetado aquellas palabras llenas de indiferencia, sintió que sonreía auténticamente. No percató los ojos sabios y conocedores que observaban la escena con algo de recelo, si no es que disgusto.

Todos se levantaron para servir en sus platos su desayuno favorito, frutas, huevos, panqueques, crepas, en fin, cualquier cosa de la deliciosa variedad de aquel buffet de su cálido hotel todo incluido.

Se sentarón todos, Tomoyo junto a Sakura y Syaoran, mientras a su lado había un espacia vacío que metafóricamente también se encontraba en su corazón, sintiendo que jamás iba a poder ser llenado por nada ni nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo. Por lo demás, platicó, río y compartió el momento con todos los que la rodeaban, tratando de ignorar el frío de su cuerpo, sin contar que su estómago, resintiendo el mar de emociones negativas, no aceptaba el desayuno por completo y amenazaba con no permitirle disfrutar el resto del día en compañía de las personas que quería.

"Tomoyo-chan" interrumpió la plática Naoko "Te ves muy pálida ¿Está todo bien?"

Para sorpresa de Tomoyo, todos la observaban, incluso ÉL y sintió un escalofrío apretando las lagrimas que estaba contendiendo desde que Sakura fue a parar a su puerta, buscándola para este momento tan agradable e incómodo para la morocha.

"Etto…" la morocha tragó saliva, sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en la garganta, sonrío nerviosamente "No se preocupen, es solo que… No dormí muy bien, además creo que algo me cayó mal, pues siento que tengo murciélagos en el estómago"

"A veces pasa cuando no estamos acostumbrados a no comer en nuestras casas o dormir en camas ajenas" Dijo Yamazaki para después caer en otra de sus magnificas historias inventadas, enfureciendo a su querida Chiharu llamando la atención de la mayoría, menos de una preocupada flor de cerezo, un atento lobo y un contrariado inglés, que a pesar de la ignorancia de Tomoyo sobre el hecho, había resentido las palabras sobre sus quejas en cuanto a dormir se trataba.

"Tomoyo-chan" dijo Sakura tomando la iniciativa, sus ojos reflejando su preocupación "¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Si quieres te acompaño a tu habitación.."

"No te preocupes Sakura" Dijo ella juntando lo que le quedaban de fuerzas, ignorando los múltiples dolores que la atacaban "Yo iré por mi cuenta, pediré un té caliente y alguna pastilla para el mal estar y en cuanto me sienta un poco mejor, los encontraré en la playa"

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reprocharle, ella ya se había incorporado, y tal como llegó pidió una disculpa general y dijo que los encontraría en la playa y que no se preocuparan, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaría mejor. Mientras tanto se preguntaba si el hotel tendría alguna pastilla que remediara el mal de amores.

Después de escuchar los buenos deseos de sus amigos, rápidamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, cada paso mas rápido que el otro hasta terminar en un ligero trote, al llegar, con las manos temblorosas y después de varios intentos logró introducir la llave en la cerradura, entró y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ella, asegurándola para después correr al baño y devolver el desayuno que tan mal había recibido su resentido organismo, se sintió exhausta y apenas noto las lagrimas que ya se habían soltado en su nívea piel. Enjuagó su boca y se vio en el espejo, sonriendo amargamente ante su descompuesto reflejo, que duro era el amor con los que no eran correspondidos.

Lentamente caminó a su cama y se sentó en la orilla, tomó el teléfono y frunció el entrecejo ¿Cuál era el número del servicio a la habitación?

_Toc toc toc._

Cerró los ojos, esperando que todo eso hubiera sido nada más su turbada mente jugándole otro truco enfermo

_Toc toc toc._

Tocaron suavemente después de un par de minutos, de nuevo, tratando de hacer acopio de su fuerza se levantó, esta vez no se preocupo tanto por su aspecto, culparía a su mal estar estomacal y lo culparía por la deplorable situación en la que se encontraba. Abrió la puerta, lista para recibir a Sakura pero…

"¿Li-kun?" Tomoyo lo miró confundida, ahí estaba, el novio de su mejor amiga, recargado casualmente contra el marco de la puerta, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, más si mirada no reflejaba dureza alguna "¿Qué…?"

"Sakura está muy preocupada por ti" le dijo interrumpiéndola, desviando la mirada para mirar algún punto en el espacio "Y a decir verdad yo también"

La morocha sintió como una lágrima rebelde caía de sus amatistas ojos, tocando con su sabor salado sus delicados labios. Syaoran fingió no haberlo notado.

"No sé que habrá pasado anoche" dijo después de unos minutos "Pero así como me apoyaste a mi cuando pasé por todos los obstáculos para llegar a Sakura… Quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo…"

La receptora de las palabras tenía la mirada gacha, nublada por los sentimientos que afloraban al escuchar esas palabras de apoyo de la persona más inesperada, aun más el gesto de acariciarle la cabeza, cual padre a una niña pequeña "No tengas miedo, puedes confiar en mí. Además, como dice Sakura, todo va a salir bien…"

Tomoyo no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Syaoran, que después del impacto, le devolvió suave y torpemente el abrazo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a nadie más que a su flor de cerezo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y una pequeña sonrisa le cruzó los labios mientras una mirada comprensiva adornaba sus ojos chocolate.

La amatista se mantuvo así por unos minutos para después soltarlo, tratando de limpiar las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, una sonrisa melancólica se posó en su rostro "Arigatou, Li-kun… Pero en estos momentos creo que de verdad quiero estar sola, además, Sakura seguramente te esta esperando"

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco, pero asintió levemente en aceptación a ambas cosas que la morocha le dijo. "Demo… Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo tienes que decirmelo"

La joven amplió un poco su sonrisa y tal como hizo el afirmo con la cabeza para después inclinarse en un gesto de agradecimiento "Lamento haber mojado tu camisa, Li-kun"

El joven no dijo nada, limitándose a sacar una tarjetita de su bolsillo para entregársela a la morocha la cual la miro curiosa y descubrió que eran los números para los diferentes servicios del hotel, cuando levantó la mirada, el joven castaño ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección al elevador para reunirse con los demás. Tomoyo sonrío una última vez para entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta, sin percatarse que no muy lejos de ahí, un joven de cabello negro que sostenía la misma tarjeta que ella con el afán de entregársela se retorcía de confusión un extraño sentimiento amargo por la escena tan cercana entre el joven castaño y esa dulce niña que había dormido junto a el solo hace unas horas.


	3. Y al final

Bueno, bueno !Una disculpa por la actualización tardía! Pero aquí está la última parte, verdaderamente nisiquiera tuve tiempo de revisarla pues no quería dejarlos esperando más pero en verdad espero que les agradé, me encantó saber que aceptaron la historia a pesar de no ser tan convencional o dulce como suelo escribir, pero les prometo hacer entregas menos...¿Bizarras? Les recuerdo que esta es la última parte del fic, pero también es muy importante recordarles que habrá **SECUELA PERO NO APARECERÁ EN LA LISTA NORMAL PUES TENDRÁ RATE M POR CONTENIDO LEMON**. Pero bueno, de nuevo, gracias a las personas que me acompañaron durante toda la historia, en verdad no tienen idea de lo importante que fue para mi conocer sus opinones =) de igual manera espero sus reviews para esta última parte y espero verlos en la secuela ;)

**Chap: 3**

**Y al final...  
**

Tomoyo masticó sin ganas la ensalada que había pedido para comer en su habitación y sintió como lentamente caía a su ya más estable estómago. Suspiró cansada y se acomodó de costado sobre la cama con sus ojos ya rojos, hinchados y secos que se negaban a soltar ni una sola gota salina más.

"_¿Qué estarás haciendo, mi amor?" _ Pensaba apesumbrada, imaginando a todas esas chicas que siempre lo veían, se secreteaban y reían. Imaginaba como se acercaban a él y nadaban juntos, comían juntos…Dormían juntos.

Suspiró y encendió el televisor, no había mucho que digamos, terminó viendo una película de acción con efectos y situaciones exageradas, pero era eso o una película cliché sobre el amor de un hombre y una mujer que desde que se conocieron supieron que estaban destinados a estar juntos.

"¡Te odio!"

Vio el reloj, eran las nueve de la noche, había perdido todo su día por la depresión que sentía por la situación que ella sola había formado la noche anterior y que había terminado con un "sutil" rechazo de parte de ese hombre sin escrúpulos que la había enamorado.

Saltó de su cama y salió de su habitación a hurtadillas, fijándose en que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo y a paso rápido que terminó en trote se posó frente a la puerta del ojiazul.

"_¿Qué haces tonta?" _Le preguntó lo que le quedaba de coherencia.

Tocó la puerta, su nuevo yo tomando control sobre la situación. Le diría la verdad, le diría que lo amaba; Pero también le diría que por favor no se apartara ¡Así de desesperada se sentía! Le diría que a pesar de todo no quería perder su amistad.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró sobresaltada, atrapada en la movida.

"Daidouji-san…" Era él.

No le contestó, solo lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que no le querían decir nada, no podía escuchar lo que sea que su cerebro quería decirle, su corazón gritaba demasiado fuerte, tanto que sentía como la golpeaba en el pecho para salir de ahí.

"Tomoyo…"

Demasiado, saltó a los brazos del misterioso níveo y si pensarlo dos veces presionó sus labios contra los suyos sin verdaderamente saber qué hacer, era su primer beso. Sintió la presión de sus manos en su cintura y una música suave empezó a sonar detrás de su cabeza, olvidando que era un beso robado, es más, casi podía sentir que el también quería esto. Sus suaves labios con un sabor fuerte pero dulce la alejaron del mundo real, dejo de sentir el peso de su cuerpo y lo único tangible en el aire era el amor y el deseo que ella sentía en ese momento. Pero todo tiene un fin.

Sintió lentamente como sus tendones le dolían por estar tanto tiempo de puntillas y bajo de nuevo sus talones para sentir de nuevo la realidad caer pesadamente sobre sus hombros. Bajo la mirada incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, sin ganas de ver lo que tenían que decirle. Soltó sus hombros e ignoró sus manos que la sostenían de la cintura, a pesar de que no parecían querer que ella se alejara, no podía estar ahí. Tenía que alejarse.

"Eriol…" dijo con un hilo de voz sonrío para sí misma "Por lo menos seamos amigos"

La morocha despertó muy a su pesar, podía recordar un sueño, el sueño en el que besaba a Eriol. Se cubrió la cabeza tratando de evadir la realidad.

"No fue un sueño" Se dijo sonriendo melancólicamente "Si no, no hubiera terminado así"

¿Qué mujer sueña que después de un beso no hay nada más que silencio? ¿Qué mujer tiene que correr de su amor platónico para no escuchar palabras de rechazo?

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta y se levantó lentamente, a regañadientes y sin querer realmente saber quién era o que quería. Abrió la puerta y se llevó una sorpresa.

"¡Tomoyo-chan!" gritó una emocionada Sakura que cargaba una bandeja llena de comida "Ohiyo"

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun…Hiraguizawa-san" al último no lo volteó a ver, a pesar de su deseo de ver esos ojos oscuros "Eto..¿Ya es hora de irnos? Pensé que teníamos que salir del hotel hasta el medio día"

Sakura y Syaoran se miraron confundidos, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la amatista.

"Tomoyo-chan, no intentes ser tan modesta" le dijo la de ojos verdes sonriendo "Hoy que fuimos a recepción a preguntar a qué hora teníamos que salir ¡Nos dijeron que habías pagado una noche extra para Syaoran, Eriol-kun y nosotras!"

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos tratando de procesar la información.

"Gracias Daidouji" dijo una voz profunda y elegante antes de que pudiera responder "No es necesario que lo niegues" Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirar esas orbes azules que destilaban complicidad, le decían que siguiera el juego, que él sabía "Sólo queríamos darte un desayuno de agradecimiento."

Tomoyo no supo cómo reaccionar, estaba demasiado confundida. Cuando reaccionó, todos se encontraban dentro de su habitación y ella estaba con una cuchara en la mano, medio plato vacío. Sentía una mirada fija en ella mientras Sakura decía algo de poner una película agradable mientras ella terminaba su desayuno para después salir a la piscina o caminar por el mar.

La morocha levantó la mirada por un segundo y de nuevo se encontró con un profundo mar nocturno que la hacía estremecerse.

"Eriol-kun" se escuchó la voz dulce de la flor de cerezo, obligándolo a cambiar de dirección su mirada "¿Tú disfrutaste estas vacaciones? ¿Hubo algo especial?"

El mencionado meditó un segundo la pregunta, ignorando el silencio de los expectantes para después responder con una sonría y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos "Si"

¿Eso era todo? Pensó Tomoyo frunciendo el entrecejo mientras Syaoran y Sakura de nuevo cruzaban miradas de complicidad.

Pasaron un buen día cabe mencionar, bueno, los castaños parecían haberlo hecho y Tomoyo había disfrutado la compañía de sus amigos lo más que se podía sin pensar en el cuarto integrante del grupo que la tenía confundida a más no poder ¿Por qué había inventado aquello de la noche extra? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? ¿Por qué esto? ¿Por qué aquello?

"¿Cita doble?" Preguntó la inoportuna mesera que traía los platos de la comida a lo que Tomoyo sintió como se sonrojaba y lo escondió fingiendo que había tirado su tenedor y agachándose. Sakura y Syaoran también se sonrojaron a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo juntos, el único que mantuvo la compostura fue el inglés que sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados y ajeno a todos asintió levemente "¡Qué lindos!"

Comieron escuchando todo lo que tenía que decir la joven Sakura que gracias al cielo tenía millones de temas de conversación por compartir con sus queridos amigos. Por su parte la morocha sentía que ya había perdido la cordura, podía jurar incluso, que Eriol que se encontraba a su lado había rozado, a propósito, más de una vez su brazo.

"_El amor es… ¡Horrible!"_ Se dijo así misma.

Horas, horas y más horas pasaban y Tomoyo no descifraba que es lo que pasaba tras el telón de esos ojos azules sin éxito alguno. Lo veía, flotando en la piscina, nadando, mostrando su ancha espalda tan blanca y marcada, atractivo para todas las mujeres que estaban en la piscina. Sentía su corazón palpitar al recordar que ella lo había tocado, lo había besado.

Jugaron en la playa un juego de pelota, caminaron os cuatro juntos por la orilla del mar, disfrutando el horizonte dos castaños de la mano, dos pelinegros tan cerca y tan lejos.

"¿Tienes hambre, Sakura?" Preguntó Syaoran a su novia, apretando suavemente su mano y buscando sus ojos, la aludida asintió suavemente con un tierno sonrojo que no había dejado sus mejillas desde ya hace unas horas "Podríamos ir a cenar"

"¡Hai!"

"Me temo que no podré acompañarlos" dijo Eriol en casi un susurro "Tengo otros asuntos pendientes"

Tomoyo abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo que asuntos pendientes?

"Demo… ¡Eriol-kun!" protestó Sakura "Es nuestra última noche juntos y Tomoyo-chan…"

"Lo lamento, Sakura" dijo el haciendo una ligera reverencia tratando de imitar las costumbres niponas "Pero en verdad esto es importante, hay alguien a quien debo ver."

Los tres amigos restantes se quedaron callados y tiezos mientras veían como Eriol daba la vuelta y se despedía con un movimiento elegante de su mano, volteó a ver a Tomoyo una última vez, ese mismo brillo de complicidad que había visto en la mañana. La morocha se sintió ofendida.

¿Todo esto había sido para que ella viera que él se iba a los hombres de otra mujer? Además alguna maldita zorra seguramente. La amatista se reprochó los pensamientos ennegrecidos por los celos. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que sintió que iba a sangrar y sus ojos se prepararon de nuevo para una noche larga y llena de pensamientos oscuros y dolorosos. Ni siquiera el beso que habían compartido lo había valido.

"Etto…Tomoyo-chan ¿Tú si te quedaras?"

"¡Hai!" una máscara puesta en último momento la animó a seguir a sus amigos, de menos, no iba a permitir que le arruinaran su última noche en la playa.

Bueno, sinceramente el plan no funcionó. Se la pasó del asco durante toda la noche, viendo a sus amigos tan enamorados y tan felices queriéndose y riendo que se habían convertido en unos egoístas molestos.

La amatista suspiro y sintió la cabeza gacha ¿Cómo podía pensar eso de sus amigos?

Camino a su habitación, se topo de nuevo con el cuarto de ese hombre sacado del infierno, todo el pecado de la lujuria encarnado en un hombre hermoso y sintió de nuevo esa bipolaridad que había evolucionado durante todo el viaje. Esta vez prefirió escuchar al lado razonable.

"_Ha de estar en la cama de la mujer que robó su corazón"_

Pensó amargamente mientras introducía su llave y abría la puerta. Qué interesante sorpresa. Ahí está el diablo.

Acostado en su cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, su pecho cubierto por un playera oscura a juego con un pantalón de mezclilla negro se encontraba ese…ese… ¿¡Por qué está tan…!

"Veo que no salieron las cosas como quería" Dijo el incorporándose y dirigiéndose hacia ella "En verdad pensé que entenderías lo que quería decirte"

Tomoyo no contesto, seguía en estado de shock ¿Qué hacía el ahí? ¿No debería estar en…?

"Lamento si entendiste mal mis palabras… En sí, lamento toda la situación" ¿Cuándo se acercó tanto? "Tomoyo… Toda el día de ayer…antes del beso…"

++++++++++++++++++++(flashback)++++++++++++++++++

Siguió mordiendo su pulgar y acomodándose incontable cantidad de veces las gafas, manías que sólo aparecían en el en los momentos de mayor tensión ansiedad. Frunció el entrecejo e infló ligeramente las mejillas, no le gustaba esta situación para nada.

Miró de reojo a su _no tan querido por el momento _amigo castaño que estaba jugando en la orilla del mar con su dulce novia de mirada esmeralda, ambos tenían un color rosa pálido en las mejillas que conjugados con la sonrisa tierna que adornaba sus facciones los hacía parecer la cosa más dulce.

¿La cosa más dulce? El pelinegro resopló ¡Menos mal que nadie puede adivinar sus pensamientos pues se darían cuenta de lo atraído que se encontraba por una mujer! Una mujer que _ES _la cosa más dulce o por lo menos eso parecía.

"_¿Será lo mismo si la pruebo?" _

Se levantó casi asustado por la idea que acababa de cruzar por su mente y camino aparentando total tranquilidad hacia el bar para pedir una bebida fría, eso definitivamente lo tenía que enfriar a él también.

"¿Qué le servimos compañero?" le preguntó el animado muchacho del otro lado de la barra con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

"Whisky con soda de manzana" le dijo ofreciendo a cambio su sonrisa misteriosa, complementando el aire inglés que reflejaba con su elegante bebida "En las rocas, si fueras tan amable"

"¡Claro, amigo!" dijo el fijándose en el brazalete en la muñeca de Eriol solo para comprobar que si era mayor de edad "No es algo que me pidan muy a menudo para ser sincero…"

Bla bla bla, el pelinegro no estaba interesado en absoluto en lo que sea que tuviera que decir el muchacho que le servía la bebida. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar como…

"…Tu amiga esa, la de los ojos azules ¡Preciosa!"

Un escalofrío lo hizo erguirse más de lo que quisiera y mirar más detenidamente al muchacho de piel tostada y cabello castaño como el de Syaoran…Castaño ¿Le gustará a ella ese color de cabello?

"No pude evitar hablar con ella, tú sabes, preguntarle si estaba libre y esas cosas…"

¿Cómo se atreve?

"Pero me dijo que a pesar de estar sola está enamorada" soltó una fresca risa "¡Fue tan triste! Pero no es la primera vez que me pasa"

¡Enamorada!

"¿Y no te dijo quien era el afortunado, de menos?" Preguntó el inglés disfrazando su curiosidad.

"Sólo dijo que un amigo que venía con ella ¿No serás tú? ¡Servido!"

"¡Ah! Gracias… Me encantó platicar contigo" dijo mientras tomaba su bebida y se alejaba para sentarse a la orilla de la piscina, le dio un pequeño sorbo a la bebida y entrelazó sus finos dedos debajo de su barbilla. Así que un amigo y aparte, enamorada.

++++++++++++++++++(endofflashback)++++++++++++++++++++

"¿Hira-guizawa?" soltó mientras empujaba por inercia la puerta, cerrándola.

Tomoyo seguía esperando, pero el sólo había clavado su mirada en la de ella, sin decir nada, solo parecía meditar lo que quería decir. De repente apareció una sonrisa en su cara y la tomó por la cintura y de un movimiento rápido la depositó en la cama, apoyando un codo junto a ella y aprisionándola con uno de sus brazos.

"¡Hiraguizawa!" gritó ella sorprendida "¡No pensé que tuvieras ese concepto de mí por lo que paso la otra noche! Yo no soy una chica fácil que se vaya a acostar contigo solo por…"

"¿Lo hiciste a propósito?" le preguntó interrumpiendo su indignado parloteo. Tomoyo se estremeció "Tomaré eso como un sí"

"¡Pero lo hice por amor!" Silencio una vez más infló el pecho juntando todo su valor "¡No lo hice por nada más que por amor!"

La morocha se calló al sentir como él la apretaba más contra sí, acercando sus labios a la comisura de la boca de ella.

"No creo que seas una chica fácil" le dijo él en un susurro, haciendo que ella sintiera su aliento pegado a su piel "Sólo era curiosidad"

Hubo un silencio, pero esta vez no era incómodo, pues el estaba acariciando su cabello, con tanta delicadeza, tanta dulzura, algo inexplicable empezaba a arder en el corazón de Tomoyo al sentirlo.

"Yo…" comenzó el sin dejar de acariciar su sedoso cabello, sacándola a medias del trance "Yo no sé como decírtelo"

Tomoyo encendió todos sus sentidos… El miedo al rechazo regresando ¿Estaba haciendo esto por lástima?

"Me gustas" soltó el depositando un suave beso en su mejilla "Me pareces la mujer más hermosa y más dulce que he conocido, el beso que me diste ha despertado muchas cosas en mí…pero"

Tomoyo tragó saliva, esto era tan ambiguo, tan doloroso y emocionante.

"No estoy seguro de poder decir que te amo en este momento" dijo el apretándola más contra el "No me malinterpretes, onegai…Es sólo que necesito tiempo."

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sincero de Eriol "¿Qué significa eso?" ´preguntó titubeante.

"Que…" rodó de manera que se puso junto a ella "Que definitivamente siento algo por ti. Y que estoy seguro que es amor… Pero necesito tiempo para asimilar todas estas cosas…"

Ambos estuvieron así por un rato, sintiéndose el uno junto al otro, justo como la primera noche que habían dormido juntos, absorbiendo toda la información que acababan de soltar. No estaban seguros de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero en ese momento lo importante era descifrar lo que seguía.

La morocha lo miró extrañado, ideas iluminando su camino, una sonrisita pintada en su rostro… Así que era eso, él estaba confundido… "¿Alguna vez has tenido novia?"

Él se retorció ligeramente incómodo "…No"

Una risa de ella lo hizo voltear a verla, arqueó una ceja y sintió que ese angelical sonido se contagiaba en una sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. De otro ágil movimiento, la tomo por la cintura y la posiciono sobre él, a centímetros de su rostro "¿Quieres ser la primera, Tomoyo?"

"¿E-eh?..." El níveo no espero respuesta y con una mano en la nuca de ella la sumergió en un nuevo beso, más dulce y más profundo que el primero esta vez Eriol con una suave caricia de su lengua sobre sus labios pidió permiso para sentir más su sabor, a lo cual ella accedió, movida por la misma inquietud.

Se separaron y se volvieron a juntar más de una vez. Olvidando por completo cualquier otra cosa que estuviera a su alrededor, ignorando completamente las formalidades.

"¿Tú qué crees?" le preguntó ella jugando con él, haciéndose para atrás negándole un nuevo beso.

"No lo sé" le dijo el siguiendo el juego juntando su frente a la de ella "Por eso te pregunto"

Acercó sus labios a los de él y antes de empezar un nuevo beso, en un suspiro soltó un sí, y mientras se fusionaban de nuevo, aprendiendo a tener una pareja, aprendiendo a amar, ella pudo sentir una sonrisa dibujada en los labios de él.

¿Qué si le molestaba esperar a que él estuviera listo para decir te amo? No realmente, mientras pudiera sentirlo, el podía tomar el tiempo que le fuera necesario.

Afuera de la habitación, una joven de cabello castaño pegaba un vaso a la puerta y a su vez pegaba su oreja al otro lado tratando de escuchar lo que decían.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Esto está muy mal Sakura…"

"Se quedaron callados después de la pregunta de Eriol-kun…¿Se habrán quedado dormidos?...Espera creo que…¿Será...?"

Syaoran enrojeció y apartó su flor de cerezo de la puerta, tomándola delicadamente en brazos, sea lo que sea que pase, ella no tiene por que enterarse.

**¡No olviden la secuela! Espero que este lista para el domingo 26 de septiembre entre los fics rated M :)**


End file.
